


Day 5

by KiwiCutie013



Category: Day 5 (Web Series), Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Apocalypse, Basically the plot of Day 5, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, F/M, Hallucinations, M/M, Paranoia, Past Character Death, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep Deprivation, Virus, also bad pick up lines, if you sleep you die, no happy ending, sleep visrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiCutie013/pseuds/KiwiCutie013
Summary: At exactly 3am, the world went to shit and sleeping became lethal.Wash didn't know how or why.All he knew was that his friends were dead and the beautiful orange and pink sky in front of him wasn't helping one bit.5 days without sleep.He was just so tired.“I’m sorry I failed,” Tucker said quietly behind him.
Relationships: Agent Carolina & Agent Washington (Red vs. Blue), Agent Carolina/Agent York (Red vs. Blue), Lavernius Tucker/Agent Washington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Day 5

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO! Welcome to my angst cave, enjoy your visit, and leave a kudos! :D
> 
> This is an apocalyptic RvB AU, following the plot of Day 5. 
> 
> P.S if you don't know what that show is, you should watch it on roosterteeth.com ;)

Washington sighed, looking out into the distance as the sun slowly began setting and the sky turned a pretty orange-pink color. 

Looking up at that beautiful sky, Wash never would have believed that the world would go to shit and sleeping would become lethal; ruining the beauty of the night. 

What a mind fuck. 

It happened at exactly 3 am too, when most people were already asleep; successfully wiping out half the population before they even had the chance to try and survive on their own. 

He knew all that specifically because he remembered it. 

  
  


_ 5 days ago _

  
  


“Oh, try this one.” Tucker told him tiredly, handing him a puzzle piece. 

Washington showed no signs of growing tired anytime soon. “Doesn’t fit.” He told him, handing it back. 

Tucker nodded, searching through the pile of different puzzle pieces. 

“You know,” Wash began saying. “Just because I can’t sleep, doesn’t mean you can’t.” 

Tucker smiled, looking up at him. 

It was no mystery that Washington had some major insomnia. He barely slept and Tucker had no idea how he still managed to function on a day to day basis. When it got really bad, Tucker decided it might help for him to stay up with Wash. 

So that was what he did. 

“I want to,” Tucker told him. “You shouldn’t have to suffer alone.” 

Washington couldn’t help but smile as he tugged Tucker closer, who further nuzzled into his chest and yawned. 

Washington observed another piece as he noticed Tucker close his eyes softly in his arms. 

He glanced up at the clock. 

2:59 am

He was glad Tucker would be getting some sleep. 

It wasn’t more than a minute later when their peace was disrupted and it all suddenly began. The TV they had playing softly in the background began blaring and a static message appeared, flashing and violently loud. 

Washington dropped the puzzle piece in his hand and looked over at the flashing television. 

_ “EMERGENCY BROADCAST SYSTEM.”  _ Rang a robotic voice along the screen. 

_ “STAY AWAKE.”  _

Washington raised a brow curiously, disbelief and confusion washing over him as he watched the broadcast with wide eyes. 

He glanced towards the window as several lights went on across the street and police sirens could be heard blaring in the distance. 

_ “IMPORTANT DETAILS WILL FOLLOW.” _

_ “STAY AWAKE.”  _

Panic raised in Washington’s gut as he sat up and looked down at Tucker; his eyes visibly closed.

“Tucker?” He questioned worriedly, looking down at his peaceful expression.

Stay awake. 

Don’t sleep. 

Washington’s heart dropped as he stared at Tucker. 

“TUCKER, WAKE UP!” He pleaded, shaking him a little. 

He hadn’t known what was happening then, but he knew something was wrong. For some reason, someone extremely important; maybe the government, president, police force; didn’t matter, didn’t want them falling asleep. 

Washington could only assume that meant something terrible would happen. 

Tucker stirred a little and opened his eyes. “M’ not asleep.” He mumbled. “Just resting my eyes.” 

Washington let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god.” He exasperated, pulling Tucker closer to him. 

Tucker sat up straighter, concern brushing off any bit of drowsiness he had. “Hey, what’s wrong?” He questioned. 

And that’s when he noticed it. 

Behind Wash, the screen staticked. 

_ “IMPORTANT DETAILS WILL FOLLOW.” _

_ “STAY AWAKE.”  _

“Oh, shit.” He cursed, getting up from the couch. “What’s going on?” 

Washington shook his head, hearing the sounds of an ambulance blaring down the street. “I have no idea.” He muttered, biting his thumbnail. 

Tucker moved away from the couch and towards the living room window as he cupped his hands over it, peering out into the city. “The fire station is...on fire.” He pointed out, unable to look away from the flames that emitted across the street. 

Washington rushed to look over, jumping when his phone started ringing. He quickly answered it, his hands shaking slightly as he held it up to his ear. 

“Hello?” 

“York is dead!” He heard Carolina sob on the over end. 

Washington’s expression died. “He, what?” He stuttered, noticing Tucker glance wearily towards him. 

“I-I yes.” Carolina fretted once again through shaky breath. “I was working late at the station and suddenly we were getting calls from all over of sleeping dead loved ones and I rushed home and he was-” 

Her cries only increased in volume and Washington could tell she was growing more hysteric. He could hear her start to cry again as he paced around the room. “Just calm down, it’s ok.” He tried his best to console while still trying to process the loss of a friend.

“He was just lying there!” Carolina explained, words forming between bouts of tears. “A-And he had no pulse and- I just didn’t know what to do, so I called you.” She exasperated, sniffling as he heard her sigh defeatedly. 

Washington nodded, stopping his pacing next to Tucker, who looked over at him and held his free hand with his own. “It’s ok, why don’t you come over? It can’t be good for you to stay there.” 

“Ok, thanks Wash.” He heard Carolina force out. “Give me ten minutes.” 

Washington slipped the phone back into his pocket and looked over at Tucker. 

He was met with awaiting and tearful eyes. 

“Is everything ok?” Tucker asked him.

Wash tightened the grip he had on Tucker’s hand. “Yes- no. I- I don’t know.” He admitted. “Just don’t fall asleep.” 

Washington chuckled to himself, remembering that day so clearly, even in his sleep-deprived state. 

He stared out towards that orange-pink sky. It was hard to believe that here he was at 5 days without sleep; sitting on a sharp dirty rock in the middle of nowhere.

“I’m sorry I failed.” Tucker said quietly behind him. 

Washington laughed, not looking towards him. “It’s ok.” He assured. “It was bound to happen sooner or later.” 

Tucker said nothing as he watched Carolina walk up to Wash and sit down next to him. “Are you ok?” She asked him. 

Washington wiped away his tears and kicked the shovel on the dirt ground in front of him with the end of his foot. “When I first met Tucker do you wanna know what he said to me?” 

Carolina rolled her eyes playfully as she yawned. “What?” She asked him. 

Washington smiled, looking down at the dirt. “He said, Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk past you again?” 

Carolina laughed. “Of course he opened with a pick-up line.” 

Washington could hear Tucker laugh behind them. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” He questioned with a grin. 

Carolina’s laughter died down as she looked at what Wash was looking at. “I uh- I mean,” She paused. “Are you still seeing him?” She asked. 

Washington nodded. 

“Hallucinations are a side effect of sleep deprivation.” She explained as she let her head rest against Wash’s shoulder and allowed her eyes to shut close. 

Washington looked at the lump of dirt in front of him. 

He missed Tucker.

Burying him was the hardest thing he ever had to do.

A tear ran down the side of his face as Carolina’s breathing leveled out, before stopping completely.

He was just so tired. 


End file.
